Turkish Delight
by Ryn-s
Summary: "Aku tidak pernah memiliki kakak pengecut. Termasuk kau, Ed..! Kau bukan pengecut yang takut mengahadapi kenyataan, terlebih yang dibilang 'kenyataan' itu tidak benar. Aku percaya kalau kau bukan seorang penghianat." Edmund menatap wajah Lucy, akhirnya.


.. Turkish Delight ..

_The Chronicles of Narnia_ © C.S. Lewis

_^^v_

Sore hari, awal musim dingin di tanah Inggris.

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang mungkin sekarang sudah 'cukup' bisa dibilang dewasa mengambil langkah lebar di pinggiran trotoar toko sepanjang jalan. Dia berfikir dirinya sudah terlambat untuk pulang ke rumah, sekolahnya sudah bubar satu jam yang lalu. Namun sial, hujan menunda kepulangannya tadi.

"_Momy..__! __I want to buy chocolate that!_" anak kecil sekitar umur delapan tahun terlihat sedang merajuk di depan toko coklat kepada sang ibu.

"_No, dear!_ Momy tidak ingin melihat mu sakit gigi..!"

"Tapi, Mom. _I want to eat chocolate for dinner tonight__. __please_?"

Rajukan itu membuat si remaja laki-laki menghentikan sesaat langkahnya. Dilihatnya anak kecil itu dan kemudian pandangannya beralih ke etalase toko coklat di depannya. Terpajang sebuah macam coklat khas yang _mungkin_ di sukai semua anak di dunia dan mungkin juga di sukai dirinya … dulu.

Turkish Delight..

Jadis..

Narnia..

Penghianatan..

Melihatnya, membuat dia mengingat beberapa hal yang sudah sekian tahun di kubur dalam pikirannya. Melihatnya, membangkitkan bayang-bayang Aslan mati tak terhormat di atas _Stone Table_. Melihatnya, membuat dia ingat betapa bodoh atau tolol atau terserah mau di sebut apa dia dulu.. penghianat Narnia. Dan, melihatnya sama saja membangkitkan Jadis di dalam pikirannya.

_"Hello, my boy. Let's follow me! I'll be you my king…"_ dan lagi-lagi suara itu menghantui pikirannya.

"Jadis." Bisiknya pilu.

_"__Hold__my__hand__."_

Dia, kacau. Meremas rambutnya keras. "Tidak, Jadis. Hentikan!"

"_Come on, my boy..!"_

"STOP..!" nafasnya memburu, dia melihat sekelilingnya, masih di tempatnya terakhir berdiri, Jadis hilang dan pandangan seorang wanita yang entah ingin berterima kasih –karena sudah menghentikan rajukan sang anak, atau marah –karena berfikir kalau dia membentaknya.

Segera dirinya meminta maaf atas kesalah yang tidak bisa juga di sebut kesalahan, engh.. kebetulan belaka. "_Sorry._ Aku tidak.. aku tidak." Ucapnya bingung "Oh baiklah, maafkan aku."

Kemudian dirinya melanjutkan perjalanan yang sudah tertunda untuk kedua kalinya, mungkin ketika sampai dirumah dia langsung mendapat lemparan handuk dan tatapan marah dari sang adik, Lucy Pevensie.

_^^v_

Edmund Pevensie, anak ketiga dari empat Pevensie bersaudara, kakak termuda bagi Lucy dan juga Raja yang bijak untuk Narnia, _King Edmund the Just_.

Bijak? Itulah _title _yang di berikan Aslan untuknya, tapi bagi Edmund, apakah itu pantas di berikan kepadanya? Yaa dia mengerti, Aslan lebih banyak tahu. Namun, entahlah dia bingung. Mengulang masa tiga tahun lalu saat dirinya pertama kali menginjak tanah salju Narnia, hanya demi sekotak coklat dia rela menghianati saudara-saudaranya, Aslan dan seluruh penduduk Narnia.

Oh.. tidakkah itu sangat… konyol? Iya. Bagi kalian yang memandang dirinya sebelah mata. Namun, sebenarnya tidak. Bukan itu, bukan untuk sekotak coklat Turkuish Delight yang diberikan untuknya. Tapi, untuk bapak Berang-berang. Edmund meng.. emm yaa menghianati Narnia agar _The White Witch, _Jadis tidak menghunuskan pedang es miliknya ke bapak Berang-berang, tapi ternyata itu semua sia-sia.

"_Edmund Pevensie penghianat Narnia."_ Ucapan Jadis saat mengunjungi perkemahan Aslan, terngiang.

"Edmund..!" jerit Lucy saat melihat sang kakak membuka pintu masuk kediaman keluarga Pevensie. "Dari mana saja kau?" hardiknya, walaupun sebenarnya Lucy sangat khawatir ketika Edmund pulang telat, seperti saat ini.

"Hujan, Lu." Jawab Edmund sekedarnya.

"Engh.. apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kehujanan, eh?" ada yang beda dari Edmund, entah apa itu Lucy tidak tahu. Tapi, Lucy bisa merasakan ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran kakaknya. Edmund tidak sependiam ini tadi pagi.

Edmund menggeleng kemudian terdiam cukup lama, Lucy sabar menunggu. Dia tahu kakanya ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. "Aku bertemu Jadis." Ucap Edmund tanpa sadar.

Lucy mengernyit, tidak mendengar jelas Edmund berbicara. Suaranya pelan. "Apa?" tanya Lucy bingung dan penasaran.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa!" Edmund menggeleng cepat, sadar kalau dia telah mengatakan apa yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan kepada Lucy, adik kecilnya. "Aku ingin keatas mengganti baju. Dan, _thanks_ Lu." Lucy berbalik menatap punggung Edmund yang menjauh sambil berkata _untuk apa?_ lamat-lamat tapi Edmund tidak mendengarnya.

_^^v_

Salju malam turun, tidak di sangka akan datang secepat ini, sekarang masih awal musim dingin. Edmund melihat itu dari jendela kamarnya, salju telah meningkatkan kerinduannya kepada Narnia. Namun, tidak di pungkiri kalau itu juga mengingatkannya akan Jadis, penyihir yang telah membuat Narnia menjadi Negeri Salju selama seratus tahun. Ironis memang.

Edmund meremas perut bagian kirinya sambil menerawang keluar jendela, disana ada sebuah _karya_ yang ditorehkan Jadis saat perang di Beruna. Setidaknya Edmund sudah merasakan betapa terasahnya pedang milik si penyihir putih itu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkannya, Ed." Sebuah suara masuk dari belakangnya, membubarkan keheningan yang sedang tercipta. Edmund berbalik melihat kearah pintu. "Narnia, eh?" ucap si pemilik suara.

Edmund tersenyum tipis "Lucy."

"Edmund." Balas Lucy nakal.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?" tanya Edmund sambil menghampiri Lucy, dan menyuruhnya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Yang jelas, aku tidak mengintip saat kau ganti baju!" jawab Lucy kemudian tertawa. "Melihat kau seperti sedang menatap bintang, seakan mengingakan ku pada para _Centaur_. Kau ingat Oreius tidak?" Edmund membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy berubah khawatir.

"Kenapa?" Edmund bebalik bertanya.

Lucy menggeleng kemudian menatap kakaknya lekat "Jangan memendamnya sendiri, Ed. Kau terlihat berbeda, aku tahu kau menyembunyikkan sesuatu." Mata Edmund sedikit membulat, yaa ada hal yang mengusiknya karena tadi sore.

"Tidak, Lu. Tidak ada apa-apa." kilah Edmund.

Lucy mengerti mungkin memang ini bukan urusannya, ini urusan '_laki-laki_' pikirnya. "Aku kesini ingin mengajak kau makan malam. Peter dan Susan sudah menunggu di bawah, Mom juga. Oh ya..! Mom besama Susan dan sedikit campur tangan dari ku telah membuat Turkish Delight sebagai _desserts_ untuk malam ini." Edmund menegang tak disangka benda itu muncul lagi, cukup sudah untuk tadi sore. Dia, tak ingin Jadis kembali.

"Kau pasti suka!" ucap Lucy senang.

"Tidak!" tolak Edmund sedikit kasar, Lucy bingung dengan sikap kakaknya hari ini. "Maks.. maksud ku.. iya, aku tidak suka coklat itu… lagi! Tidak lagi." jawab Edmund frustasi. "Aku bukan penghianat, Lu.. Jadi, tolong jangan ingatkan aku akan hal itu." ucap Edmund sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari sang adik, Lucy.

Dan sekarang Lucy mengerti, luka itu terkuak lagi. menganga kembali tanpa tahu cara untuk menutupinya. "Raja Edmund yang Bijak. Aku pikir kau sebijak yang Aslan katakan, tapi ternyata…."

"Ya! Aku tahu Lucy, aku tidak pantas! Aku penghianat.." ucap Edmund pelan. Lucy tersentak, dia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. "Aku takut hidup dengan bayang-bayang Jadis, yang mengatakan aku adalah engh.. dia, dia membuat ku merasa sebagai manusia paling berdosa."

Lucy tidak tahu kalau selama ini kakanya begitu tersiksa? Sudah tiga tahun tapi ternyata waktu tidak menghapus segalanya. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki kakak pengecut. Termasuk kau, Ed..! Kau bukan pengecut yang takut mengahadapi kenyataan, terlebih yang dibilang _kenyataan_ itu tidak benar. Aku percaya kalau kau bukan seorang penghianat." Edmund menatap wajah Lucy, akhirnya. Lucy tersenyum manis.

"Kau kakak terbaik yang aku miliki. Bahkan sebelum Peter ataupun Susan. Tapi, kau juga kakak yang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah ku miliki!" Raut wajah Lucy berubah drastis menjadi cemberut, begitupun Edmund yang tidak terima di bilang menjengkelkan, yaa walaupun dia merasa begitu.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara _sesopan_ itu terhadap kakak termudamu, Lu.!" Merasa berhasil, Lucy tertawa renyah setelah merubah suasana sang Raja Bijak.

"Setidaknya melihat kau marah itu lebih baik dari pada melihat mu _aneh_ seperti tadi, Ed." Ucap Lucy masih tertawa.

Edmund mengeluarkan smrik-nya. "_Oh, is it true, Queen Lucy?_" ucap Edmund, iseng mengacak-acak rambut coklat milik adik bungsunya.

"Kau memang menjengkelkan, Ed!" Lucy cemberut lagi, dan berusaha merapikan rambut coklat miliknya.

"Lucy, Edmund! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Bermain Raja dan Ratu, eh? Bukan waktu untuk itu..! sekarang saatnya makan malam, kalian tahu? Kami kelaparan hanya untuk menunggu kalian..!" Susan datang ke kamar Edmund, mengehentikan aksi _'acak mengacak rambut adik dan kakak'._

_^^v_

Setelah turun dari lantai dua, Edmund dan Lucy segera menduduki kursinya masing-masing. Edmund menatap sepiring Turkish Delinght dihadapannya dengan senyum. Jadis sudah mati! Dia tidak akan pernah datang lagi, pikir Edmund memantapkan dirinya.

_And, do you know?_ Edmund menghabiskan paling banyak Turkish Delight saat itu. mungkin Edmund harus berterima kasih pada Lucy. Karena, telah mengingatkannya untuk tidak melupakan coklat terenak –bagi Edmund ini.

"Lu.." panggil Edmund saat Lucy ingin menaiki tangga.

"Ed.." balas Lucy.

Edmund tersenyum dengan kebiasaan yang adiknya untuk membalas sebuah panggilan. "Aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih kepada mu."

"Tidak perlu begitu. Kau '_kan_ kakak termuda ku, hmm?" canda Lucy.

"Bagiku perlu, dan mungkin juga dengan kata maaf." Ucap Edmund serius.

"Maaf?"

"Maaf, maaf karena telah menghabis kan coklat milik mu..!"

"EDMUND..!" dalam sekejap Edmund berlari menaiki anak tangga dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

_v^^ the end ^^v_


End file.
